1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to patient communication devices, and more particularly, to communication devices designed to be used when the patient is unable to speak, such as during dental or other examination and treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While in the past, the sensation of pain in the dentist's chair was considered inevitable, the recent development of safe and improved treatment procedures and apparatus have altered the nature of dental pain from its former role as a necessary evil to its modern characterization as an often avoidable process of proper dental treatment.
Patients in dental chairs most often experience pain and discomfort as teeth are being examined, cleaned, drilled or undergoing other dental work. With his mouth propped open during this treatment, and often filled with several types of dental apparatus, it is often quite impractical for the patient to accurately notify the dentist of his condition other than to make incomprehensible noises.
Thus it is difficult for the dentist to accurately gauge the condition of his patient and to take appropriate measures to relieve any pain. In many instances, the dentist must interrupt his work, and may even be forced to remove some of the treatment apparatus to determine whether or not his patient is in pain, and if so, how much. Only then can effective pain relief measures be taken.
Prior attempts to solve this problem of inefficient patient-dentist communication during treatment have involved the concept of permitting the patient to operate a "panic switch" in the power line of the dental unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,043 to Grogl, et al. discloses a dental unit having a button-actuated switch adapted to be held in the patient's hand during treatment. When the power supply to the dental unit.
Likewise, British Pat. No. 727,515 to Aktiebolagnet Elema discloses an apparatus whereby a dental patient may control the rotational speed of the dental tool and the power supply to that device. Although this concept is effective in stopping the painful treatment, it encourages inefficiency by placing the ultimate control over sophisticated medical treatment in the hands of the patient, instead of the highly trained practitioner. More importantly, a safety hazard may be created by the patient's interruption of dental treatment at an inopportune moment.
Consequently there is a need for a dental patient communication device which will enable the dentist to accurately gauge the level of discomfort experienced by the patient without unduly interfering with the treatment process.